Brief Encounter
by Nefertel
Summary: Emily meets and old face in a bar and things get heated. Emily/OC


**This is for all you people who watched the last episode of season 3 and the first episode of season 4 and just loved detective Cooper and Emily together like I did. I know he is married but in this it's a year later and things have happened and they meet again.**

**I apologise for any bad writing I don't usually write for crime shows so please forgive and keep reading. Also this is the first time I have ever written a smut scene so please bare with me.**

Emily sat at the bar sighing as she stared down at her drink, she looked at her watch then at the door and again sighed she quickly downed her drink and started to get up.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here" she jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice she turned begrudgingly to meet him "hey Derek what's up?" she sounded tired and a little upset.

He looked her over "nothing just saw you sat here alone was coming over to join you, you up for another drink?" she sighed again "no I'm beat I think I am just gonna head home take a nice long bath and then sleep for a year" Morgan frowned "well ok if your sure".

She nodded and said goodbye as she left the bar he watched her leave with a sigh. She made her way home and sighed as she sat in the bathtub just letting the hot temperature seep through her enough to relax her.

Her silence was broken by the shrill of her phone "urgh" she grunted as she reached over and grabbed her jacket of the floor.

"Prentiss" she answered "hi Emily its Louis, I am so sorry I missed tonight I did try and phone you but I couldn't get a signal and I am just swamped with work again I am really sorry" she rolled her eyes "its ok Louis I understand really, look I gotta go ok I'll talk to you later" she hung up not wanting to hear anymore excuse's.

The next day she was on her way to New York on the jet a case had come up a serial killer has been targeting young men who are openly gay. She open her eyes as she felt the jet land "ok where here lets spread out Morgan, Reid and Prentiss you go to the crime scene JJ, Rossi and I will go to the station and meet the detectives.

Everything seemed to go fine they looked at the crime scene talked to the detectives and managed to work out a profile and soon with the help of the police they apprehended the UnSub before he could harm another man.

Now she sat at another bar but this time in New York she was finished with her second drink when the chair next to her moved and a man sat down "looks like you could use some company" she turns her head in annoyance she took in the gruff appearance of the man smiling at her.

He looked several years older than herself, he looked like he had slept in the fake Armani suit he was wearing he had a splash and excessive amount of aftershave which meant that he was heavily compensating for something.

Before she could say anything another male voice interrupted "take a hike buddy she already has some company" they both turned and to the annoyance of the man and the amazement of Emily their stood detective Cooper.

The man quickly got up and slouched away as cooper took his place Emily smiled "thanks I was too tired to deal with that" he returned her smile "I figured as much".

They spent most of the night together just talking when finally the question that had been bugging Emily since he sat down finally found it's way out through her mind "so Evan is the little lady gonna be upset that your out drinking with me tonight" she instantly regretted the question as she saw his shoulders shrink "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry just tell me to shut up".

He smiled at her faintly "no it's ok she left with my son about two weeks after I came out of the hospital last year she said that she had been having an affair with another man and that she wasn't sure who the real father was and whilst I was on the case with you she had a paternity test done, turns out I aint the father so" he shrugged his shoulders but she could see the pain in his eyes and hear the pain in his voice.

She didn't know what to do to comfort him so she placed her hand on his shoulder, his head lifted up to look at her "I'm so sorry" she said he faintly smiled and nodded his head.

A little later that night they walked out the bar and headed to her motel "I'm serious get on home I will be fine" she stumbled a little bit as she finished that sentence "look my mother raised me a gentlemen and she would slap me silly if I were to leave a woman with as much alcohol as you have in you to stumble home all by herself".

She laughed as they continued to walk down the street "well did your mother say you had to do that to women who were already heavily armoured and could defend herself quite easily" he chuckled "well no but I am still going to walk you".

They finally got to her hotel and to her amusement he continue up with her to her room "well Mr. Gentlemen thank you for walking me, making sure I am safe and everything" again he chuckled "your welcome miss smarty pants".

She opened the door and turned back to him "well seriously thanks for joining me for the drink and walking me here" he nodded as he leaned against the door frame she moved back a few steps and was about to shut the door when she stopped and looked at him "do you erm... Maybe wanna come in for a drink".

He smiled at her "sure why not, another drink couldn't possibly hurt" her smile grew wider as she stepped further back and opened the door wider allowing him to enter.

After several drinks they were sat on the floor leaning against the bed facing each other she was in a fit of laughter as they were recalling her visit to him in the hospital after he was shot.

"Come on seriously I was stood in front of you in a hospital gown only with tubes stuck up me Johnson and you were the one that seemed nervous" she burst out laughing again "I was not nervous I was ..." she couldn't think of a good enough reason as to why she was the way she was when she went to see him.

"You were just feeling guilty that when I got shot you were relived that it wasn't you" she looked quickly up meeting his eyes then quickly lowered her eyes and she nodded. He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up to face him. "Hey I was glad it was me too you know I ran ahead of you for a reason" a small tear escaped down her face using his other hand he gently wiped away the tear. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled as he closed the gap and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She gasped at the contact which allowed him to enter his tongue into her mouth tasting her. She quickly responded to the kiss deepening it, she ran her fingers through his hair as his became tangled in hers.

The broke apart and rested their foreheads together he was the first to speak "I'm sorry" she quickly shook her head "no, no don't be" she lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes before lowering her mouth to his for another searing kiss.

He gently gripped her waist and lifted her onto his lap she pressed herself as close to him as possible neither breaking the kiss. He ran his hands all over her body and as they broke apart again for air he never took his lips of her. He started trailing his mouth across her jaw and down her neck she moaned at the contact.

He leaned back slightly to look at her, her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving her eyes held such passion in them which made him smile. He started unbuttoning her shirt never breaking eye contact she took his cue and started lifting up his T-shirt before he could finish opening her shirt she forced him to lift his arms up.

She ran her hand down his well defined tanned chest and smiled when she saw his abs flinch at her touch soon the rest of their clothes joined his T-shirt she was still in his lap as he gripped her tighter around the waist and lifted her with him so they were now sitting on the bed.

He continued to kiss up and down her neck as his hands stroked up her back and around to her front he placed a hand on each of her breasts and gently squeezed causing her to moan. Her hands weren't still either they moved from roaming his back to pulling his hair gently. The met in a heated kiss as she pushed him back.

She was now lying on top of him she moved her lips off of his and started to kiss her way across his jaw down his neck and across his chest. She took one of his nipples into her mouth and gently bit down causing Cooper to moan he quickly grabbed her and reversed their positions he was now on top of her.

He gave her the same treatment he moved lower to her chest and swirled his tongue around her nipple causing the nipple to harden at his touch. He kneaded the other breast whilst her lavished on the other then switched. Emily writhed underneath him in pleasure he moved back up to capture her lips again.

Whilst he kissed her his hand squeezed each breast in turn then moved his hand lower and soon it reached her most private area. He lightly brushed his fingers over her folds causing Emily to gasp into the kiss. He moved his mouth to her neck then chest as one of his fingers entered her then another and another soon he was pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Emily arched her back at the ecstasy she could feel bubbling up Cooper used his thumb to circle her clit whilst he continued to pump in and out in a steady pace. He lifted his head to watch her as her walls clenched around his fingers. Her eyes closed and she arched her back even further causing her breast to shoot up near his face she clenched her fists in the bed sheets not wanting to hurt him with her nails.

Soon she regain her senses as her orgasm stopped she looked to Cooper and saw a wide smirk grace his face. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance and with not breaking the kiss he pushed deep inside of her causing her to once again arch up to him. He went slowly at first until he felt her nails dig into his buttocks urging him to go deeper and her faint voice panting 'faster, harder'.

He happily obliged and was soon pounding into her he supported his weight with his arms not wanting to crush her but she soon looked at him with a glint in her eyes and before he could think he was flipped of onto his back with Emily on top of him.

She smiled down at him as she placed her hands flat on his chest and started to ride him she let out moan after moan as this new angle allowed him to go deeper into her. He gripped her hips helping her and soon his moans were mingling with her own. He could feel her tightening against him so he quickly lifted her up off him and came behind her on the bed.

She groaned at the loss of contact until he entered her again from behind going deeper still. He pushed on her back a little causing her to fall forward so that she was on all fours and he was pounding into her.

Something feral entered his mind at the position she has allowed her self to be in and a big feral grin graced his face as he heard her moans increase as he went faster. He could feel her walls clench again as soon she was screaming him name as she came. He didn't relent even after she was finished with her orgasm he continued to pound her.

He grabbed her hair and lifted her up so that her back was now flush against his chest she reached her hands so one could grab the back of his neck and expose her own to him and the other went to his buttocks and dug her nails in spurring him on even faster.

Soon she could feel herself coming again and knew by the frantic movements of her lover that he was close too. He reached down and played with her clit as she felt another wave of white hot euphoria race through her. He followed soon after spilling his seed deep into her as they both came they screamed each others names losing them selves to the passion.

They collapsed on the bed in the same position they had just been in he had yet to exit from her. She could feel him still in her and she liked it and groaned when he did remove himself which caused him to chuckle. They both fell asleep their activities leaving them exhausted.

The sun flowing through the window awoke her to the morning she stretched and then felt a tightening around her waist she looked down and smiled as she saw his arms around her. She managed to manoeuvre around so that she was now facing him he looked peaceful as he slept.

He soon awoke at smiled "good morning" she returned the smile "good morning to you too" she said then kissed him which caused him to tighten his grip on her and move her so that she was now laying half on top of him but before they could get carried away their was a knock on her door.

"Emily, are you up? It's almost time to go" came Reid's voice "yeah Reid I'm up I'll meet you down there ok" he replied and then she could hear his shuffling as he went down the hall. She looked sadly down at Cooper "sorry but I gotta get going" he nodded and allowed her to get up. He sat up and watched her collect her things when she went into the bathroom he decided to get up and get his clothes.

"Do you have everything?" she asked as she stood next to him he nodded and they both left shutting the door. The elevator finally pinged and the two adults got in "look Emily before you walk out my life again I just want you to know that was a rebound thing for me you know, I was there because I wanted to be" she smiled and turned to him "I know I wouldn't of asked you in if I thought that".

He raised his eyebrows at her "oh so you had every intention of seducing me then" she blushed and shook her head he laughed and gently cupped her face. He lent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss just as the elevator reached the ground floor and opened. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break apart and look for the intruder to Emily's embarrassment it was Reid, JJ and Morgan who all wore looks of surprise.

Emily and Cooper managed to get out of the elevator without to much fuss and like the gentleman he was raised as he walked her to her car and gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye. On the plane ride back the entire team wore amused looks on their faces as she sat trying to ignore them. When she finally made it home she saw that she had a message she pressed the button and smiled at the voice that came through.

"Hey Emily its me Evan just wanted to make sure you got home safe and to tell you I had a great time last night and I was hoping if we could line up some holiday time together either I come there or you here and we stay locked up if you get my meaning hit me back when you get this ok bye"

She checked her watch and decided to ring now as she waited for him to pick up on the other end she imagined what they could get up to once alone together for several days.

**Love it hate it please let me know review review review**


End file.
